Witch Musume: Tokumei Unity Wings
by Blazrman
Summary: Taking place in Arc 2. Magic-powered machines known as Magiteks attacked Japan, Karlsland, and all Europe. Led by Xenon's leader, Uruk Faiz. Hinata Nishizawa, a rookie ace who gets transferred to a special unit called Unity Wings led by Hanna Rudel, joined by Ryoji, Miyuki, Sayaka, and a strange Yandere girl, Nu-13. These special unit will fight and fly to the skies! Ready...? GO!


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime. Also, Nu -No. 13- from BlazBlue also belongs to Arc System Works.**

 **Also, All [Infinite Stratos] characters such as Ichika Orimura belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, 8-bit, Yasuhito Kikuchi, Fumihiko Shimo, Media Factory, and Overlap as well.**

 **Hello everyone! I know it's sudden. After the final Andorra Chapter aka Arc 1 on the main story. I released the early preview of what Double Bravery is going to be like. This story and Double Bravery will be part of Arc 2 and it's [Brave Witches] season. While the main story still shows the Witches of the 501st. However, this story is special to me. I wanted to do a inspiration of Ace Combat of the Strike Witches story like [Demon Lord of the Striker Witches] by kh2996 (Seriously, go read it). I wanted to expand the series' story based on the arc. Yes, Double Bravery and this story called Tokumei (Special Operation) Unity Wings (Squadron) are part of Witch Musume's Arc 2: New Wave Chronicles. Think of it as a expansion with a lot of connections to stories one after a another. Yes, Double Bravery and Unity Wings have connections and takes place in the Arc 2 or expanding. While Witch Musume: My Love Story is part of the Arc 1 as a small expansion. I don't know when will I do it. Anyways, this story takes the inspiration of all Ace Combat games and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (without giant mechs and transformations). It'll focus on a new protagonist as well. And one of the characters from the Brave Witches: World Witches Series will be part of it as well However, I'm focusing that this story will have a motif which is Ace Combat-style while Double Bravery's motif is detective and magic gems. Also, if you are wondering why I added Nu -No. 13- from BlazBlue? I wanted to add her as an AU character who will be as a Witch Musume version of Nu-13 who will have a "special" capability. Now, let's enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: Tokumei Unity Wings**

Mission 1: Unity Wings, Assemble!

 _The year is 2016… With the arrival of the Gulf Witches. Japan became the first to advance their technology using Mana on weapons, light sources, and creating Jet Strikers. However, these enemies of the Middle East who are the evil terrorist organization, Xenon, led by Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz and his right hand man, Loqi Leprazam who steals magic powered war machines called Magiteks who were made by the now defunct Nifelheim Corporations. However, Air Marshall of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force's Tateo Chosokabe decides to form a team of five with Hanna Ulrike Rudel as the commanding leader in battle, along with the other four. The new Rookie is one of them. These special unit are no ordinary professionals, they are… the [_ _ **Tokumei Unity Wings Special Operations Squadron**_ _]!_

* * *

 **Opening - Busters, Ready, Go! by Hideyuki Takahashi (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters)**

 **BUSTERS READY GO!**

The first scene shows Hinata Nishizawa on his Katsuragi as he starts flying into the sky as the members of Unity Wings starts to follow as well.

 **Subete wa ano hi kitto**

It then shows the scene where Hinata walking around the base as he was alone in the morning sky as he looked up to see the Fusoan Witches flying in the sky.

 **Hajimetteita DESTINY**

Next, it shows Ryoji Ridgeway at the RAF as he was seen on the Eurofighter Typhoon's left wing as he held his dog tag at the sunny day as it transitions.

 **Bokura wa nigetari shinai**

Miyuki Sugihara was seen walking out of her mansion as the Maid Witches bows at her as she walks to see her Shinden II on her private runway as her jet black hair sways by the wind.

 **Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita**

Then, it shows Sayaka Otomo tipping her glasses up while walking with her squadmate who was smiling, Syoko Ryuzoji at the JSDF 8th Air Wing as the scene transitions to Hanna Ulrike Rudel who was seen at the Tokumei Unity Wings hangar of the JASDF Base of Tokyo.

 **Kokoro ga rinku shiteru**

 **Tatakau, subete no nakama to!**

Then, it shows Hinata, Ryoji, Miyuki, Sayaka, and Hanna walking on the runway as they pass through the elite members of Phantom Seven, consisting the members of Daisuke Seiji, Izayoi Minabuchi, Kazuto Wakamoto, Ayaka Kuroe (and her adopter, Shun Tabata), and Tetsuko Wakamoto (and her adopter, Sho Nakanishi). Then it shows Takami Karibuchi on her N1K4-A Shinden Kai 4 Prototype as she turns around as she smiles as Tenkuji Kanagawa and Hikari Karibuchi at the background watched then to a mysterious female silhouette with eight blades floating around her.

 **(SCRAMBLE!)**

 **(4-2-3-1, LET'S GO!)**

Then it shows a fast forward scene of Hinata getting in Katsuragi, turning on all systems then do where Kuroe Ayaka's familiar activate from her ears and tail as they pop out then to where Hinata flies with Katsuragi into the sky.

 **BUSTERS READY GO!**

 **Kono ketsui UNBREAKABLE!**

 **Aisuru sekai ni**

 **Musei no access yurusanai ze**

Next, it shows a dogfight scene of Unity Wings splitting up as they engage in combat against Magitek Mistrals as Ryoji and Miyuki teaming up to fire missiles to destroy a pack of them, then it where Hanna and Sayaka starts to fire their weapons away and shooting missiles to clear the path. Then to Hinata who was seen firing a vulcan cannon from the jet as time quickly slows down to see Reaper in his jet, flying pass by him.

 **TARGET LOCK ON!**

 **Ima sugu shutsudou, IT'S MORPHIN TIME! (Go-)**

 **Tobikome (Busters) kiki no saizensen**

Next, it shows the Magitek Airship Carrier as it fired a laser as He deployed Katsuragi's Magic Witch Shield as he started charging while shooting missles and bullets towards it as it hits the magic core and explodes in a huge radius in the sky as the clouds we're blown away. Then it shows the members of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing Mighty Witches, then to Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin/Rin, Charlotte Dunois, and Laura Bodewig who are seen looking at the view with their smile on their faces, then to the members of 502nd Joint Fighter Wing Brave Witches with Gundula on the front with her arms crossed and her serious look while Tenkuji and Hikari are at the back with the members, and then finally the UNF Ridgebacks as they stood there with a salute.

 **SHUTDOWN kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!**

Then it shows Hinata with his smile then to the remaining members of Unity Wings as it zooms out of them standing on the airfield of the JASDF's Iruma Air Base along with Phantom Seven, Bone Arrow, Ridgebacks, and Takami Karibuchi as the scene changes to a blue sky as it views up, revealing the logo of the title as the song finishes.

* * *

7/16/2014 **Sea of Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

It was two years ago… Human on Human Warfare is still a thing in this reality. Four jets were seen flying over the ocean floor on a sunny day. Four Mitsubishi F-15Js were seen all lined up in V-Formation as the one with red lines, which is its leader. However, this man wearing a suited up gear for piloting a jet… the man looks timid and all but he sure wants to focus.

"Hey, Hinata. Hinata, you awake?" His wingman said to him.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. I am, though. Saburo-san. Are you sure that we're gonna take down these sky pirates?" He asked him. His name is **Hinata Nishizawa** , an fighter ace from JASDF Hamamatsu Branch. You can't see his appearance under his helmet, though. But, his wingman, Saburo Amo is an ace as well.

"Hell yeah, we are. Besides, I'd admire Naoshi Kanno who was badass back in World War II, y'know?" Saburo laughed.

"Heheh. You know, We've been fighting and flying together. Do you think that we'll be able to earn ourselves a break after the mission soon?" He asked him through his comms.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll always protect our country. It's a promise to our commander. Let's not fail him and get at it! Even if I die, I wish you a good luck in your life." Saburo said as he started flying as Hinata followed.

Pilot 1: "Alright! Let's teach those sky pirates a lesson!"

Pilot 2: "Oi, Amo-san. Once it's over. Let's go grab ourselves some beer for a victory celebration."

"Right. Team! Ready…?" Saburo commanded his team as Hinata stayed focused as he said so. "GO!"

Pilot 2: "WOOOOHOOOO! Let's go get 'em!"

And so… four jets charged towards the other four while the warships were firing other warships… the was the past. And thus… everything turned white.

* * *

1/5/2016 **Iruma, Saitama, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

Then two years later… It was a normal life for Hinata. He was seen holding the paper of the map, which is a direction to the Iruma Air Base that he's transferring. This base rarely has Witches here, about eight of them. Hinata has a appearance of his black messy-like hair but normal. He has brown eyes, wearing a red/black hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers, and he's also 24 years old, still loves to exercise and work out. He even accidentally went to a Witch-only Gym but ended up being kicked out yesterday. But, he sighs as he kept walking.

"Great… So, I'm transferring to this base here, huh?" Hinata said as he looked at the Witch and the Adopter walking with each other. They must be having a date. They felt lively as well. Hinata surely has no idea for himself but wanted to meet the commander of the Air Base, Tateo Chosokabe. However, he's in the commercial area of Iruma as he kept walking until he stopped there, turned around to see the TV News that is displaying the TV store. He decided to approach there and look at it as the news starts.

TV News: "In today's news, We'll give you a few recaps of what was going on. Back in November last year was an unforgettable time in Andorra. Many people were suffering from sickness and ended up dying but most survived. However, the footage was seen recorded on the social media FrontBook where it was shown a man on fire fighting against a hooded man using ice around him. However, the video was cut short due to an explosion, people thinking it as a gas leak explosion. But, the man who was in fire named, Ichigo Kazuraba who was seen from the recorded footage spoke out on news media, claiming himself to be a hero for his country of Japan."

Ichigo Kazuraba: "Ever since that Andorra incident that went on… It was actually the guy named Sloth or something. He said that he's part of the Sins. Honestly, I have no freakin' idea of what going on. But, you can say that it was my first time when I said that I want to become a hero of my own country. So, I did. Though, I just want to return back to my normal life with my Witches and make more mangas. That's all I have to say here."

TV News: "However, After he came back to Japan but to visit Yokosuka. However, he was with his Witch, Yoshika Miyafuji when the two were camping, they discovered a cave which was revealed to be a lab. Revealing to the Father of Striker Units, Ichiro Miyafuji, Yoshika's father. However, yesterday's Japanese Meeting Conference with the Prime Minister Takei Gunzou and the leader of Witch Corps Adolfine Galland has finally made announcement live."

Then at the TV screen, Ichiro was seen sitting on the table with the white background behind him as there was a Flag of Japan on the left, and the Flag of Fuso on the right. Ichiro then takes a deep breath as he starts to make announces.

Ichiro Miyafuji: "Umm… Is this testing? Alright, umm… Hello, everyone. If case you all don't know me. Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji, the Father of Striker Units. To all witches who are surprised to see me back alive again… I'm sorry for faking my death in hopes to see my daughter survived. Yes, I know my daughter Yoshika changed a lot. Ever since we were sent to this world. It was a completely different world then we've ever imagined. And yes, I'm the creator of the latest Jet Striker made especially for my daughter called the ATD-X Shinshin. Yes, it's true. When Satake Labs of the Yokosuka Branch found me, mainly Fumika. I was surprised to see her become the head of that branch. That aside, It's been awhile since we and the Witches are settling in this new world that is so peaceful. Again, sorry for faking my death. And thank you to everyone of this world, and the man named Ichigo Kazuraba… for taking care the Maiden of the Skies."

Just then, everyone claps as Ichiro's wife comes on stage…

Sayaka: "Ichiro…"

Ichiro: "Sayaka…"

The two did not speak more as they decided to hug for their reunion as Yoshika joined in on the screen as Ichigo comes up on stage as he smiles at the family.

TV News: "And later, on. He is later appointed to become the new CEO head of the main Tokyo Branch of Satake Labs in hopes to move on to a new future and promises to make Jet Strikers such as the ASF-X Shinden II created by our country back in 2003 and later finished and normally produced in 2014. He also appointed that they will be creating weapons that will run on magic as well. And that concludes today's news. Thank you for watching."

Hinata sighs and decided to move on his way to the base… Not until…

 **[BUMP!]**

"Uwaaah!" The male teen tripped as he accidently bumped into Hinata. The man has black hair, brown eyes, red T-Rex skull t-shirt, and brown shorts. He's also wearing sandals. "W-Watch where you're going, man! I was about to head to buy coffee and- WAAAAH! I FORGOT TO BRING MY YENS BACK AT MY APARTMENT! Now what am I going to do!"

"U-Umm. I can pay you?" Hinata asked him as he quickly stood up in happiness.

"R-Really?! You do? Awesome! I mean… Thank you! For a second there. My life would be turned sideways!" The teen said to him as he was left confused.

"Erm… Okay? But… who are you?" He asked him as he happily introduced himself.

"Oh! Right! The names **Kigo Yukimura** from the city of Fuji of Shizuoka Prefecture! Nice to meet 'cha! You can call me ' **Kid** ' as my nickname!" Kigo said as he did a finger point as he does the shoot and finished off with a friendly smile with a peace sign with his left arms to his hips.

* * *

1/5/2016 **Iruma Air Base, Sayama, Saitama, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

At the Commander's Office of the base… The man in a green uniform was seen on his table, reading the papers of a man named Hinata Nishizawa. It contained all of his information as it displays it… The commander of this base, Tateo Chosokabe was seen reading it until someone comes into his office. It was a woman who is 23 years old, white hair with a long ponytail on the bottom of her head. Wearing a white uniform shirt with a navy blue uniform under it, Navy Blue/White pantyhose, black boots, blue satchels on her hips, and a strapped small backpack that she carries. She also had a scar on her top of her nose. Her eyes were grey as well and she wore a military cap from her country back in her world. She also wore brown leather gloves. However, she is wearing a black buttoned coat just for cover.

"Hmm? Hanna Ulrike Rudel. I see you've chose a rightful candidate for your unit." Tateo said as he puts the paper down, revealing to be three other papers of their names. Ryoji Ridgeway, Miyuki Sugihara, Sayaka Ootomo, and now him.

Hanna was seen in her crutches. Only the right one that she is using. Her legs must have been painful after her battle against magic powered machines.

"Yes. I have, much to his information regarding his tragic past. I am sorry for his condolences." Hanna nods.

"I see… Well then, starting today, you'll be leading your very own unit under your orders. [Tokumei Unity Wings Special Operations Squadron]. Is that understood?" Tateo said as he read back the papers.

"Understood." Hanna saluted.

* * *

1/5/2016 **Fuso Bucks Coffee, Iruma, Saitama, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

"Ahhhh!~ This is freakin' good!" Kigo said happily after drinking coffee as Hinata looked at him.

"Haha. I'm glad you love it. Say… How are you doing today, Kigo-san?" Hinata asked him as he finished drinking his coffee.

"Ahh. It's going good, Senpai!" Kigo continued. "I have things to do during my free time. Besides, I have a Witch to take care of."

"You're… a adopter? That's nice to hear from you, Kid-san." Hinata said with a slight smile as he drank his coffee.

"Haha! I know. Besides, The Witch is actually my girlfriend. Here." Kigo said as he grabs out his phone to show the photo of himself and a Witch inside the Tokyo Sky Tree. "This here is my girlfriend. **Misa Kadomaru**. Ever since I finished high school. She was proud that I get to move on… as young adult of course. Even though, she's a huge fan of a Super Sentai show that I watch. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger."

"Zyuden… Sentai… Kyoryuger…?" Hinata tilted his head as he never heard of that?"

"Yeah! You know… Dinosaur batteries? U-Umm… Forget that I said. I'm kinda getting a job and my interview is today. I'm not sure what time is it…" Kigo said as he looked at the time. "AAAAH! I forgot that today's my date with her! S-Sorry! I have to run!"

So then, Kigo runs off in a hurry as he does so… Hinata looked at him run as he stood up and sighs.

"Oh well then… I suppose I have to be on my way." Hinata then proceeds to head his way there.

* * *

1/5/2016 **Unity Wings Hangar, Iruma Air Base, Iruma, Saitama, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

As hours passed later on… Hinata finally visits the base as he looked at the sign outside there as he was seen standing there.

"Hmm… Tokumei… Unity Wings…" Hinata said as he reads the description of the unit. "This unit is consisted of aces of Pilots and Witches alike… lead by an Karslandian Witch, Hanna Ulrike Rudel… I wonder if she's waiting to see me."

So then, he then comes in the hangar to see… an upstairs to a larger balcony area, two jets and two Jet Strikers parked on the right side.

"Huh? That's strange… Hello? Anyone? Is everyone here? Hmm… I guess I'm the only one… Strange. Oh well. Guess I'll have to wait I suppose… Can't believe they haven't delivered me a F-15J yet…" Hinata sighed as he stood there and look around this huge hangar until…

 **[SHOULDER TOUCH!]**

"Boo!" The british accent voice scares Hinata as he jumped and freaked out.

"W-Waaah! H-Huh?" Hinata looked at him. He is a black haired man in his 20s. Green/black camo uniform, on his name tag on the right of the uniform says [Ridgeway] on it. He had Brown Eye color as well. Though, he does have a JASDF logo on his both shoulders to represent the base's Air Forces.

"Good day, lad! I assume you're the new ace here today, yeah?" The japanese-british speaking man said to him with a cheery mood as he lends his hand out.

"Umm… Hey there? You're from Unity Wings as well?" Hinata asked him as he points.

"Yup. Came here a hour ago ever since this unit is formed. Crazy, isn't it?" The man said as he noticed. "Oh! Allow me to introduce myself! The names **Ryoji Ridgeway** , TAC Sign [ **Strizer** ]. I'm an ace from UK. Well… the Royal Air Force actually. Pleasure to meet cha, lad!"

"Oh… Well then… the names Hinata Nishizawa. I have no TAC sign… yeah…" Hinata said with a slight smile on his face as Ryoji's face becomes that shocked.

"Ehhh!? No TAC Sign!? Do you plan to have one?" Ryoji asked him.

"I-I don't know but… do you mind telling me about you?" Hinata asked him as she sighs and does so.

"Sure! Where to start… Oh yeah! For starters, I always liked flying when I was young, mainly military ones. After graduating from the War College, I enrolled into the RAF, and here I am as a fighter ace. I usually fly a Eurofighter Typhoon, as it is known in the RAF. That is until I got called here to be in this Special Squadron. Haha" Ryoji said as he laughed a bit while scratching the back of his head.

"I see… Umm… I have nothing to say so…" Hinata had nothing to say until…

"Hmph. Why do I have to be part of this unit filled with two dolts…" The noble woman said as she looked at the two… She is wearing a same uniform of a JASDF. But, she has a jet black ponytail, Amber eyes, in her 20s. Though, she isn't happy of what she sees. Though, Ryoji seems to know her.

"Hey… Aren't you… **Miyuki Sugihara** , the 'Relenting Blizzard' due to your excessive kill counts. Say… I forgot your callsign… umm…" Ryoji tried to think as Miyuki sighs.

"It's [ **Winter** ], Ridgeway… Gosh, I can't stand stupid pilots like you." Miyuki felt annoyed and disgruntled with a face palm.

"C'mon, cheer up, Miyuki-tan! We're just here to get along! That's all! Haha!" Ryoji said as she looked at a another girl who arrived…

"Is this the Tokumei Unity Wings?" The pantless girl… aka a Witch said as she tips her glasses. She had a brown hair with a ponytail with sideburns wrapped by an white tape to her liking. She wore a glasses and has red eyes. Wore a leather glove, light green uniform with breast pockets and a green tie. She also has a Fusoan Air Force logo on the left and her tag name on the right. She wore a black long socks with red outlines on it and black shoes. She has a serious look on her face.

"Umm… Yeah? Who might you be?" Hinata asked her.

"Second Flight Lieutenant Sayaka Ootomo. TAC Sign: Red Grass. I am from the FADF 8th Air Wing and Syoko Ryuzoji's squadmate. Please take care of me." Sayak introduced herself as Miyuki ignored and looked away.

"Hmph…" Miyuki only grunted.

"Aww, c'mon Miyuki-tan. At least cheer up, we got ourselves a Witch!" Ryoji said as he looked at Sayaka. "Say… Sayaka-chan. You're that Gulf War Witch from their world that you came from yesterday. Right? I can tell the new witches are settling in, yeah?"

"Yes. I am from that era. Though, I'm quite surprised to meet many witches from the Second Neuroi War." Sayaka replied as she nods at him. "I assume your accent is… Britannian."

"More like British myself." Ryoji replied with a smile until…

"I assume everyone's here?" The voice of a woman said as the four noticed as the leader of the unit, Hanna comes out behind the covered jet as she was seen on crutches as she walked. Next to her was the commander of the base himself, Tateo Chosokabe.

"Ahh. It's Commander Tateo!" Ryoji said as he salutes.

Hinata, Sayaka, and Miyuki saluted as well. As Tateo smiles.

"At ease, Pilots, Witches. I see the team is formed, Rudel?" Tateo asked her as she nods.

"Yes. Now then… Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hanna Ulrike Rudel. I am the leader of this unit and I will train you four to learn yourselves discipline. You've been all chosen by your commander which he handpicked you to be part of this unit as it fits you on your view. Remember, we are not affiliated with U.N. just yet like the Bone Arrows. Ryoji Ridgeway, Strizer. Miyuki Sugihara, Winter. Sayaka Ootomo, Red Grass… And you, Hinata Nishizawa. I assume you don't have a TAC Sign name yet?" Hanna spoke as she looked at Hinata.

"I-I don't have one, ma'am." Hinata replied.

"It's okay. Your jet F-15J hasn't been delivered due to an recent Magitek attacks on the former base you resided at. But instead… Satake Labs of the Yokosuka Branch has chosen you to pilot the one and only jet that runs on our magic. Though, I cannot reveal it to you. But, Tomorrow I will. Is that understood?" Hanna said to him as he nodded two times.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Hinata said as he stood there with a sigh.

"Now then. There is no training drills or an attack. For today, do please spend time in you wish to get to know each other to your heart's content. That is… performing a teamwork when in battle." Hanna concluded as Tateo talks in.

"And that concludes her talk. Now then, Me and Rudel will have to talk to Prime Minister and Air Commodore Galland today as we are needed. You're dismissed, everyone." Tateo said as both him and Hanna leaves out of the hangar and left.

"Roger!" All of the Unity Wings members saluted just as they left…

"Phew… I guess we get to do anything but to just talk and show our jets… maybe? Anyone?" Ryoji said as Hinata, Miyuki, and Sayaka went out of the hangar to get some rest while Miyuki… wanting to find tea to brew for herself. "Oh well… Maybe… I'll just listen to an radio."

* * *

 **[Eye Catch 1 - Information]**

501st Joint Fighter Wing/Strike Witches

 **Description - The 501st JFW. Also known as Strike Witches was formed and led by Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. They were later responsible of a Gallian Liberation Campaign in a year 1944. Later disbanded on October 1944. Later in 1945, they're later reformed for the Venezia Campaign but once disbanded again after the Liberation Campaign. Then, it was reformed for a third time after the attack went on in Gallia. Then in the real world universe of 2015. Some people who are anime fans of Strike Witches said they're disbanded in this world. However as once said, they were long rumored to be disbanded but secretly active from the shadows.**

* * *

 **[Eye Catch 2 - Character Info]**

Hinata Nishizawa

 **Date of Birth: October 22, 1992**

 **Callsign: N/A**

 **Age: 24 (As of 2016)**

 **Height: 172cm**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Affiliation: Japanese Air Self-Defense Force, Unity Wings**

 **Hobbies: Sightseeing**

 **Likes: Visiting Miyafuji Medical Clinic, Bridges**

 **Dislikes: Losing comrades**

* * *

1/6/2016 **Unity Wings Hangar, Iruma Air Base, Iruma, Saitama, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

"Hello, Takami-chan!~" Ryoji was seen happily skipping to hug the Witch named Takami Karibuchi.

"Hello, Ryoji-san!~" Takami did a same thing. She is wearing a white Fusoan navy uniform, had brown long hair, brown eyes, no pants, white shoes, and most of all… her smile on her face.

"U-Umm… Ryoji-san? Who's she?" Hinata asked him as he noticed.

"Ahh. This here is Takami Karibuchi." Ryoji continued. "I've known her when I first came to Sasebo to help the navy and all. Really! It was! Though, she's really a nice person… and a Witch as well. Oh, Takami-chan. This here is our new rookie. Hinata Nishizawa! He's new here so can you give him a nice welcome?"

"Sure thing." Takami smiled at him as she approached to Hinata. "Hello there, Nishizawa. I am Takami Karibuchi, Flight Lieutenant of the 508th JFW. How are you liking it here so far."

"Ahh… Umm… It's great, actually. But… I still don't have a jet… yet…" Hinata said with a sweatdrop as she cutely giggles.

"Don't worry. You'll get one soon." Takami smiled at him.

Just then, Hanna arrives to see Takami and Hinata talking as she starts speaking.

"Ahh, Karibuchi. Thank you for delivering us the parts I needed for my Jet Striker. I'll have the maintenance crew repair it later." Hanna said to her with a smile on her face as Takami bows.

"Oh no, it's no problem, Rudel." Takami replied to her.

"Anyways… We'll be going on a mission today. Apparently, the JSDF tried to fight back these magic powered machines… **Magiteks**." Hanna said the name of the machines.

"Eh? Magiteks?" Hinata tilted his head.

"I assume you've never heard of it? Then listen straight, Nishizawa. Magiteks are machines that runs on magic except it runs on a magical core called **Magi-Cores**. It was originally called **Magenites** after the miners of Africa discovered it. And also… **Gem Materias** are also made from Magenites if there is a element imbued inside it. Such as Lightning. But, Magiteks only run on normal Magi-Cores and that's it. However, it gives machines full extent of abilities and maneuvers. The most common Magiteks we see are called **Mistrals**. Small UAV Jets capable of shooting lasers. Which reminded us of Neurois back in our world. That's all I can give you… Oh? It seems you've listened well, Nishizawa. Good job." Hanna smiled a bit as Hinata still stood there but did not speak. "Anyways… About the jet… Yes… the jet. I will give this to you like I said about yesterday. This is Satake Labs of Yokosuka's latest prototype… the [ **Katsuragi** ]."

Hanna then starts to unveil the tarp as she took it… The first magic-powered jet, Katsuragi… It beared the resemblance of a XFA-33 Fenrir. Equipped with the latest missile created in Karlsland, the Arcane Missiles, designed to have improved heat seeking and maneuverability…

"So this is… my jet?" Hinata asked her as she nods.

"Yes, that is your jet. Today, we'll be going to the main capital of Tokyo to deal with the Mistrals. Should be a easy mission for you." Hanna said to him as Takami approached to feel Katsuragi.

"She feels ready…" Takami smiled.

"E-Eh? Takami-san?" Hinata asked her.

"I assume this is going to be your jet, Nishizawa?" Takami asked him.

"Yeah… Though… How come you're talking to a jet?" Hinata replied back to her as she explains.

"Just like my Chidori. She feels special. If you want to know Katsuragi better. Make sure you don't stress her too much. And make sure she doesn't feel damaged." Takami explained to him as he starts to slowly gets it…

"I see…" Hinata replied.

"Anyways, AWACS Nicole Lynx will help us today and deal with that situation." Hanna said to him.

"Yeah, Leader Rudel. Besides… Not to mention that Belgica's [ **Vermillion Scientifics** ] is stepping up their game with a another 'artificial human' they just made. It supposed to be a Murakumo Unit with a Prime Field Device or something. I'd rather pilot a IS instead though, but... I think it's name is-" Ryoji's words has been cut.

 **[BRRRRRRWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !]**

The sound of a alarm emits as Hanna noticed…

"It's time… Karibuchi, lend us a hand. We'll be going now." Hanna said to her as she salutes.

"Roger." Takami replied as she rushed to her Shinden Kai strikers as her familiar of a Red Crane Activates.

"You too, Hinata. To your Katsuragi. Let's see if you and the other four can work together on your very first mission." Hanna said to the team as they saluted.

Ryoji/Miyuki/Sayaka: "Roger!"

"R-Roger…" Hinata joined in.

 **[One Hour Later…]**

In the skies… The team of Unity Wings including Takami Karibuchi arrives to a combat zone where they see gold colored machines flying around about Fifteen of them… Magitek Mistrals…

"Tch… Those are Magitek Mistrals alright… Nicole, this is Hanna Ulrike Rudel. We have arrived in the combat zone." Hanna said through her sentry interface headset.

"This is AWACS Nicole Lynx. You're all weapons free. I wanna see your new rookies and that Katsuragi pilot to impress me. I might as well help you from now on as long Seiji doesn't find out about this." The female voice from the comms, Nicole Lynx said as she orders them.

"Alright! Let's do this! And can't believe Takami-chan has to stand on Katsuragi's wings…" Ryoji said to himself while looking at Takami on Katsuragi's wing.

"Okay, Unity Wings! Ready…?" Hanna commanded her group as they stayed focus… "GO!"

All: "Roger!"

 **[FWOOOOOOOOSH!]**

"Okay, Nishizawa. This is where I fight." Takami smiled at him as she flies off to fight with her weapons ready.

"Nishizawa. Remember what I taught you about this jet… I want you to impress me with everything you got." Hanna said though his comms as he nodded.

"Roger." Hinata said as he starts to talk to himself… "Saburo-san… I hope you're watching me…"

So then… Ryoji, Miyuki, and Sayaka respectively already started cleaning up about eight Mistrals that they've destroyed. Hanna on the other hand was seen being chased by a Mistral until Takami shot it down as she gives her a thumbs up. Hinata on the other hand… he was doing nothing… But.. he had to do it until…

"Katsuragi pilot, There is a Mistral chasing your tail. Shake it off- Huh?" Just as Nicole watches him…

Hinata starts to control Katsuragi with a smooth flow as the engines were cut to perform the Phantom Bullet back during his days with Saburo.

"Got you…" Hinata said as he locks on the target and fires one Arcane Missiles as it successfully hits and destroys his first Mistral. Then, he proceeded to chase down a second Mistral with a vulcan. "You can't escape from me…"

 **[RATATATATATA! BOOM!]**

Hanna, Ryoji, Miyuki, Sayaka, and Takami were seen watching Hinata fight them relentlessly as it took down the second… no… third, fourth, fifth… and counting…

"A-Amazing…" Hanna was awed of his skills as a Pilot with Katsuragi. For one bit, Hinata was just a rookie pilot who is a ace… But now in a reality… He went from timid to a serious kind of pilot who fights after his lost of his partner… Saburo Amo…

"Holy shit… Look at this rookie go…" Ryoji joined in.

"I can't believe this…" Miyuki was shocked to see this.

"So this is his skills… No matter which jet he pilots on… His skills are the same as always…" Sayaka said as she tips her glasses.

"Well done, Nishizawa." Takami smiled to see him wipe out the last Mistral in Tokyo…

 **[BOOM!]**

"Shutdown… complete." Hinata said as he did the thumbs up to his right side with his left arm.

Hanna smiled after the last Mistral is destroyed. He was pretty good with his ace skills…

"Mission complete, everyone. Let's head back to base so they way we can celebrate your team's first victory." Nicole said through everyone's comms.

"Roger. Returning back to base. LEt's go, Unity Wings." Hanna commanded as they all responded to follow back to Saitama's Iruma Air Base.

 **[Transition - Iruma Air Base - Evening/Clear Sky]**

At the night time of Iruma Air Base… In the quarters where Hinata and Ryoji sleeping on the left of the bunk bed. And Miyuki and Sayaka on the right side of the bunk bed. Yes, they have to share but already asleep in the process. Then to the Unity Wings hangar… The African American women with a tomboyish black hair straightened to her right while the back side of the hair still remains a bit long. She was seen wearing a green/black camo uniform as well as she was seen talking to Hanna in the office of her hangar…

"So… Rudel. The first mission is a success… I can't believe that Katsuragi boy just pulled that off… When did he learned that… I wonder…" Nicole said to her as she was seen doing paperwork.

"That, you need to find out yourselves. Every pilot's has their own style of flying. Weather they fight close in, stay within range, pursuit, maneuver, and etc. Hinata on the other hand… is our only rookie but an ace… For a second… He was not going to do anything until he took down Five Mistrals in a quick." Hanna smiled as she finishes and puts her pen into the drawer.

"So… I guess Unity Wings is still active in action because of Katsuragi boy?" Nicole said to her as she nods.

"Yes… in the end… he was pretty useful." Hanna smiled as she looked at the paper of what it contains to be a sign off paper for Hinata if he's doing bad performance as she grabs the paper and tears it all up, and proceeds to put it in the trash can.

* * *

1/7/2016 **Phantom Seven Hangar, Iruma Air Base, Iruma, Saitama, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

The next day… at the Phantom Seven's Hangar… the emblem had a Grey Wolf… carrying a sword on it's mouth with a Moon and snow mountain background inside the Black Knight shield symbol. On the top of the hangar gate outside. The leader of this unit… Daisuke "Fang" Seiji… He is also a ace pilot of the JASDF. Considered to be Japan's "Second" best ace. First being Kei "Edge" Nagase.

Inside the hangar… The blue haired woman, Izayoi "Hades" Minabuchi and her aircraft, the Lockheed Martin F-13 Lightning II. The brown haired young adult who is the real world descendant of Tetsuko Wakamoto, Kazuto "Kogetsu" Wakamoto and his aircraft ADF-01 FALKEN. The black haired second war witch donning her red hakama and her favorite katana, Ayaka Kuroe and her Jet Strikers, F-2 Viper Zero. And lastly, the brown haired tomboyish witch from Ayaka's era/world, Tetsuko Wakamoto and her Jet Striker, McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. Ayaka's Adopter, Shun Tabata and Tetsuko's Adopter/Husband, Sho Nakanishi were seen sitting there to watch.

Daisuke was seen having black hair and brown eyes as he wore a pilot green/black camo as he stood to see them in line.

"So… Nicole… I assume this… fresh unit has been formed?" Daisuke asked her as Nicole closes her laptop.

"Yup. They seemed to be good. Even that Katsuragi Boy." Nicole nodded in response.

"Tch… They're not even compared to our level… don't be fooled by them… Remember. We're soon going to be affiliated with the U.N. soon enough or next six months based on our performance." Daisuke said to them. "Besides… Tetsuko is going to take her day off tomorrow. In solution. The Fusoan Witch is eager to help us take over Tetsuko's place since she wants to spend more family time."

"Hai. I can't just leave our daughter, Haruna alone. Right, Sho-kun?" Tetsuko looked at him.

"Yeah… It's pretty important, you know?" Sho said as Daisuke sighs.

"I see… Well… come on out." Daisuke said as he does the hand signal… It was Takami. She arrives as she introduces herself to the team.

"Hello, everyone. I am Takami Karibuchi, Flight Lieutenant of the 508th JFW, Also known as Mighty Witches. It's a pleasure to meet you all as I'm glad to help you, Seiji." Takami introduced herself as she bowed to him.

"Welcome to the Phantom Seven… Where Elites accepts Elites. Now then… Let's cut to the chase. My mentor from Karlsland of the Gulf War era, Bertha von Milch is coming here to lead the unit for us as our advisor and a commander. However, she is still in her crutches at this moment. Tetsuko, Nakanishi. You two can leave early as a dismissal. Let Karibuchi take over your position for now. Starting the next day after her. You'll be coming back to help us. Is that clear?" Daisuke said to the two.

"Roger. I understand that. Let's go, Sho-kun." Tetsuko said to him as they left out of the scene.

"And Karibuchi. Since this unit allow allows Witches in Jet Strikers. I can't touch you because of.. Your commander, Jane Thatch has ordered me… Tch… Do what you want with it, okay?" Daisuke said to her as she smiles at him.

"Thank you. Let's do our best, okay?" Takami said to Daisuke as he sighs.

"Uh huh… Yes… Let's do our best then… Starting tomorrow. We'll be going on a mission on to visit IS Academy in talks to Chifuyu Orimura about the Magitek problems.… Let's say things will be… interesting…" Daisuke said as he smiled as Nicole was seen heading back to her room in the hangar. Which is her lab. For Daisuke, he only believed in elites… that is all...

* * *

1/7/2016 **Vermillion Scientifics, Belgica (Formally Belgium)** Morning - Clear Sky

Meanwhile… Inside the underground labs of Vermillion Scientifics… The CEO, Hal-Siegland Freed was seen walking with his assistant director, Jared Caelum as they were talking to each other while entering inside the room where it says… [ **Murakumo Unit: Nu -No. 13-** ]

"Now then, Director. It seems Xenon is making their move and it's our turn to stop them." Jared said to him as he sighs.

"Yes, I get that… The Magiteks will become a problem. Nu-11 is a prototype and is already experienced to fight against an Magitek. Even a single Mistral or a Aircraft Cruiser called Vaglass." Hal said as he kept walking as many scientists passed through him.

"I know, Director. We have to do something. Besides… your latest creation… Murakumo Unit: Maho Interface Prime Field Device... Nu -No .13-... Birth of Activation: December 31, 2015. Alias: Nu-13 or Nu. Title: Sword of Hades. Gender: Female. Weapon: Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. Drive: Swords Summoner. Status: Currently in sleep, about to be activated on it's own soon. Problem: Nu-13 somehow generated an human personality and thinks about one man named Hinata Nishizawa… Nu-13 is most likely an Yandere and uses most sexual innuendo as her habit. We tried to reprogram her personality but it was no use due to her high maximum security system… Her emotionless weapon personality starts to act 'humanly' manner rather than her monotone, machine-like voice as she is shows a lot more emotion when she's engaged in emotionless speak. Somehow gained a murderous intent for no reason. Combat: Her fighting style is extremely high. Creating portals to shoot mirages of swords that will come out. Not to mention when in her combat form, dons her futuristic sword-themed armour that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her like a wing formation. Allowing her to control it even when in flying. However, her Visor with a singular eye allows her to target more than twenty enemies at once." Jared said as he looked on his IPad. "And most of all… Armor: She is an [ **Living Armor** ] called Murakumo. Allows to fuse with a user to gain full extent of Nu-13's ability. However, her magic compatibility is high and no one can't use her, if they did, the user will lose control of her and die.…"

"I see… I'll have talks with Tabane Shinonono later on about her [Armor Form]..." Hal then looked at Nu-13 who is seen resting on the pod filled with green liquid of water…

Just he looked at the naked Nu-13 (With her breasts and her private part covered) in a fetal position had a long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She looked like a young girl with sunken red eyes but a eyepatch on her right side of her eye… She starts to slowly open her eyes as starts to talk in a "humanly" emotionless monotone.

"Activating… activating… Recognized… Hal-Siegland Freed… The creator…" Nu-13's monotone voice. "Why are you here."

"Nu-13… It seems that your soul is starting to take shape… Did Lambda -No. 11- affected you? No… That can't be it… with that aside… Nu-13… what is it you really want…" Hal said as the screen abruptly went to back as she spoke after her activation...

"Hinata…" Nu-13's cute voice said once his name… "Nu… wants to be with Hinata…"

* * *

 **Ending 1 - Straight Jet from Infinite Stratos**

 ***Theme plays***

The scene starts to show the view gliding through the surface of the ocean as it shows the land of Japan as it view went up into the clouds as the seagulls were flying as it shows Hinata inside the Katsuragi and then Hanna, Ryoji, Miyuki, and Sayaka joined in as they fly through into the sky.

 **Mabushii kaze no naka de egaku yo kimi no egao**

 **Sunao ni nareru shunkan**

Hinata was seen standing of the edge of the cliff of the Yokosuka's hillside as it was morning while the sun rises as he looked up into the sky to see Takami Karibuchi and Hikari Karibuchi flying over him. Then, Ryoji was seen walking on the sidewalk of Shibuya as he turned around as he noticed as he smiled after that while people were walking.

 **Chiisana koto de yureru yowai jibun ga kuyashii**

 **Nakitai toki datte ue wo muite**

Miyuki was seen in her mansion as one of the Witch Maids gave her tea as she takes it and drinks it while looking outside the window that was shining through it. Then, to where Sayaka was seen jogging with Syoko around the base then to Hanna standing on the second floor building of the base to watch the skies. Then to a quick transition to show Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi Sarashiki, and Kanzashi Sarashiki standing on the ground as the view zooms out on them.

 **Watashi dake ni dekiru koto ga aru no**

Then, it show Hinata in Katsuragi chasing down a Mistral as it shoots an Arcane Missiles as it explodes as he fly right through it then into the clouds

 **Akiramenai yo kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru**

Then, it shows a new Magitek as it transforms from a jet to a humanoid robot as it flies up with a spin as it shoots out four missiles towards the screen. Then it zooms out as it shows the screen of Katsuragi, and the Jet Striker of Hanna's as it was on the monitor as Tateo was seen standing there. Then to there the members of Unity Wings training by jogging around the base.

 **Tomaranai SPEED de omoi ga afurete iku**

Then, it shows Unity Wings in combat of Mistrals and it's Flying Aircraft Carrier, Vaglass as it send out Mistrals to attack as the group started fighting them as Hinata was flying with Miyuki as they mow them down.

 **Maketaku wa nai dareyori no kagayaite itai**

Then, it shows the members of Phantom Seven with Takami Karibuchi part of it as they were standing on the ground of the base as the view zooms into the sky to show Nu-13 in Combat Mode to turn around to show her visor as it was glowing red a bit. Then a quick transition to Ichika's IS as it's hand starts to move.

 **Hoshi ga mienai hi mo hikari wa aru kitto**

Next, it shows Miyuki standing there as she looked up at the night sky of the base. Then to Ichiro Miyafuji and Tabane Shinonono standing side by side in a starry background as they looked up into the sky.

 **Shinjiru koto… negai, mirai he ano sora de areru kara**

Then, it shows Hinata running with a smile on his face as he jumps off the cliff to sky dive until Takami grabs his hands to fly as they flew up into the sky as it shows the remaining members of Unity Wings and ends with a photo of Unity Wings and Phantom Seven at the IS Academy as a group.

* * *

1/7/2016 **IS Academy, Somewhere in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the IS Academy during the daytime… inside the Kendo training room where the the girl with long purple hair in a ponytail tied in a white and red ribbon and has dark blue eyes. But, she wearing a white gi uniform for kendo as she was seen swinging her sword while stepping back and forth from every swings. She had a serious face but did not speak. Just then, the door slides opens… the woman with black hair and a ponytail with grey eyes and wore a white fusoan navy uniform and white pants. This woman is Mio Sakamoto, the former Witch and now a teacher for IS Academy who wants to train girls and mainly that boy to their heart's content. And also the IS User of her Personal IS, Reppukaze.

"Houki Shinonono, it's time for your training." Mio once said to her as the girl named Houki Shinonono stopped practicing.

Houki took a deep breath as the lowers her sword down as she spoke while not looking.

"Very well, Major Sakamoto." Houki said as Mio then smiles as she leaves as the door closes.

So then, Houki decided to head to the changing room as she went in and closes the door to change, only the scene to abruptly end in a black background.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

Unity Wings, Next mission!

Daisuke: "So… I see you've formed your unit, Rudel…"

 _*Daisuke and his members coming to their hangar as he had a serious face.*_

Rudel: "Japan's Second Ace Pilot… Daisuke Seiji…"

Miyuki: "I-It's not like that I trust you as my partner, Nishizawa baka!" *blushes madly*

Ryoji: "So… you're saying the Magiteks has finally attack Okayama for no reason!?"

 _*Ryoji was seen table pounding his fist as his hometown was attacked.*_

Hinata: "That's my hometown as well… Saburo-san… I wish to surpass you… I need to become stronger!"

Nu-13: "Out of my way!"

 _*Nu-13 was seen creating portal rifts to shoot out swords to wipe out most of the guards in a underground lab.*_

Rudel: "We're in the combat zone! Unity Wings! Ready? GO!"

*Then it shows Unity Wings engaging in combat in the skies at the Okayama Prefecture.*

Next Mission - **Mission 2: Promise From Two Years Ago**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh man! Things are getting interesting! Yes, this is the Arc 2 story tied with Double Bravery. Though it's a crossover of Strike Witches and Ace Combat but with characters from Nu -No.13- from BlazBlue and many characters from Infinite Stratos. I'm kinda proud that I wanna do something that I like. Which is, I love Ace Combat. Mainly Infinity but I did used to play it! Haha! Also, the Gulf War Witches? I'm using Ogitsune's Strike Witches 1991, I can tell it was left as a dead project but I want to use it to expand the story's world as it will build up. But, hey! Witch Musume's Second Special Chapter will be in the works if I have time! Until then! Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
